It All Started With a Backrub
by Coffee Nut
Summary: Sanzo's back is in pain. Gojyo can remedy his problem. But what happens when he causes a more pressing problem. 53 pairing. OMG chapter 4 is finally done! Sorry it took so long. And by sorry, I mean don't kill me...please?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This is a slight-yaoi soon-to-be-smut fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that. If you want to flame, I will consider you a flamer and therefore believe that you must love this.

And a special thanks goes out to my lovable buffer, who made this fic nice and shiny.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki or any of it's yummy characters (or un-yummy characters...but they don't matter as much). If I did own them, though, more of this would be going on.

So now, without further ado I present:

**It All Started With a Backrub**

'Damn it all to hell. How'd I get stuck rooming with this uptight son of a bitch?' Gojyo thought as he reclined on the bed, propping his feet on the end-board. He glanced over to the TV and watched Goku beating Sanzo's ass in some video game. 'How the monkey got 'im to play that game, I'll never know.'

"YOSH!" Goku yelled punching the air as he yet again beat Sanzo who was, by the way, looking very disgruntled at this moment.

"Urusai, bakasaru!"

Goku awaited the inevitable smack of the the fan, and when it didn't come he chanced a sideways glance at his keeper. There sat Sanzo, motionless, trying to control a pained grimace, with his arm on its way to retrieve the harisen.

"Oi, Sanzo...you okay?"

At hearing this Gojyo sat up to get a better view of the two on the floor, "Hey baldy, what's a matter?" Gojyo smirked, "you look a little sore...rough night?"

A death-glare set firmly on his face, Sanzo turned to face Gojyo. Bad idea. A jolt of pain shot down his spine, causing his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop in a silent scream. A slight gasp was the only sound the monk could muster. Goku looked over at the sound.

"What're you looking at?" He snapped as best he could. Goku adverted his eyes, staring at the floor.

"Gomen'nasai, Sanzo..." Goku looked up, finding an excuse to escape Sanzo's glare, "I bet Hakkai is worried about me...I'm gonna go see." He stood up and his face brightened. "Maybe he'll even take me to get food!" With that he bounded out the door and down the hallway.

"Oi, _monk_...I can help with your problem." Gojyo said after a few moments of silence.

"You _are_ my problem."

"I meant your pain. Duh."

"No."

"It'll feel good," Gojyo smirked, "I promise."

"No!"

"C'mon," Gojyo said as he slid off the bed and positioned himself behind Sanzo. "Get on your stomach," and with that he pushed Sanzo forward, forcing the monk to lay down.

"Ah! What the hell do you think you're doing, kappa?!?"

"Helping."

"Like hell you are!" he said attempting to move but Gojyo pushed him back down and straddled the his hips.

"Stop fussing and relax." Gojyo whispered in his ear as he began to knead the monk's back with his knuckles.

"Aah, the hell are you doing?!" Sanzo barked when Gojyo pushed into his knotted muscles, "Christ it feels lik-" pain stopped his words short; Goyjo pushed harder to shut him up. Sanzo relaxed, or tried to at least, and at some point he began to enjoy it. He could feel the pain in his muscles start to melt away and couldn't hold back the small moan that erupted in his throat. Gojyo pushed hard but the pain was-- Damn, it hurt so good. He could hear Gojyo chuckling as he dug and twisted the heel of his hand around the monk's back. A loud groan emanated from deep inside the monk's throat at the harsh maneuvers.

"Looks like someone likes it rough," Gojyo said with a smirk. He slid up, repositioning himself so he was now sitting on Sanzo's ass.

Sanzo didn't care to notice this as Gojyo placed his hands on the middle of the his back and leaned forward. The monk's spine gave several loud pops and he had to bite his lip to silence himself. Gojyo moved his hands up Sanzo's slim back continuing to add more weight as he went. When his hands reached the monk's shoulders, he wrapped his fingers around them and dug his thumbs into the muscle. Sanzo groaned. No amount of lip-biting could hold that back, damn. Gojyo worked his way down and back up, smirking at Sanzo's futile attempts to keep quiet. When he returned to the monk's neck he pushed his thumbs into the kinks again (just to make the bastard groan) and swirled them around to ease the muscles.

To Goyjo's supreme amusement, Sanzo continued to fail to keep his moaning in check. He knew that this shouldn't feel so good (he had a perverted kappa sitting on his ass for cryin' out loud), but his throat had a mind of its own. He was even beginning to bite his own hand now in a vain attempt to _not_ enjoy this as much as possible.

Gojyo couldn't hold back the devilish grin that spread across his face as he listened to the monk beneath him. Slowly, he eased up on the massage and ran his hands down that perfect slim back laid out before him. He felt a shiver of delight rack through the body under him.

"Hhhhnnnnh" Sanzo sighed in contentment. This was the most relaxed that his body had ever felt, "mmm...Gojyo," he moaned, "more." Sanzo's eyes snapped open. Did he just moan Gojyo's name? No...he couldn't have. He shifted a bit under the weight on top of him, and couldn't help but let out a small gasp; there is no way a message should have done _that._

Gojyo sat on top of Sanzo, stunned. He didn't hear what he thought he just heard...did he? Not only did Sanzo moan his name, but he was begging too. That wasn't like him at all. "Okay, baldy...I think we're done here," He stood, offering his hand to Sanzo to help him up.

Sanzo looked up tentatively, standing could be awkward at the moment. He decided quickly that just laing there would be suspicious, so slowly he brought his hand up as well. Gojyo grasped it and pulled him up. Now all Sanzo had to do was move his robes to cover... his... wait a minute... _Fuck!_ Sanzo's hands flew to his waist, searching for his robes. Not good. His eyes scanned the room hastily until they found them. Sure enough his robes were draped over a chair at the table. He looked over to Gojyo who was still holding his wrist. His eyes were wide and staring down at the monk's new problem. A smirk started to form once again on his face. Good to know all of the priest's parts were working.

"I can help you with that problem, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Sorry about the wait, my buffer forgot to send it to me. But now without further ado...here is chapter two

**Disclaimer:** same as on page one...yup... I'll shut up now...

"Damn I'm good!" Gojyo's smirk turned to a sexy grin as he released Sanzo's arm.

His eyes slowly traveled up the slim body before him, taking in the wonderful sight that awaited his stare. There stood the high-and-mighty priest Sanzo, clad only in tight blue jeans and a very form-fitting sleeve-less leather turtleneck. One gloved arm lay draped across his stomach while the other was held up, allowing a hand to lightly cover that gorgeous face.

Reaching up, Gojyo gently pulled the hand away, and the sight that met him was almost too much to handle. Sanzo was...blushing? And when he realized that he was being stared at, his line of vision fluttered from the floor to glare into the face that caused his new problem.

"Baka!" Sanzo grunted, trying to pull his arm free from the other's grasp.

Using the momentum Sanzo created, Gojyo pulled him closer. A gasp escaped the monk's lips as their bodies collided with a dull 'thump'.

"Now, now Sanzo-_sama_...what's the rush?" Gojyo questioned, letting go of Sanzo's wrist to place his arm on the small of the other's back. Pulling him closer and looking down, Gojyo continued, "Don't you want my help anymore?"

Stern purple gazed up into smoldering red. Did he want his help? No...of course not. This is the kappa we're talking about. 'Although,' Sanzo's mind began to wander, 'I wonder what else he can do with those hands...NO! What the hell am I thinking?!?!' But it was too late. His want was evident in his eyes, and Gojyo was staring straight into those traitorous orbs.

"Heh. Well then, let's get started."

Gojyo pushed slightly on the monk's chest, causing him to tumble backwards. He felt the softness of the bed behind his knees and fell down upon it. Propping himself up on his elbows, Sanzo opened his mouth to chastize the kappa for such a thing, but all he could do was stare at the man slowly making his way toward him.

There was Sha Gojyo, his baggy cargo pants barely hiding the swagger in his step, deliberately taking his good old time to reach what was laid out before him. Long red hair swayed infront of alluring red eyes with each agonizingly slow step and a grin began to spread across his lips.

"So..." Gojyo purred as he ran his long fingers down the monk's cheek. "Are you ready?"

Sanzo snapped out of his daze at glared at the kappa, "I don't need _your _help with anything."

"This isn't a matter of _needing_..." Gojyo said, stradling Sanzo's hips and pushing him back onto the bed, "It a matter of _wanting_."

With that Gojyo claimed those harsh lips with his own. The surprised gasp Sanzo emitted allowed him passage into the dark, moist cavern of his mouth. Muffled threats went unheard as tongues battled for dominance. Finally, they broke apart...panting.

"What...the hell?!" Sanzo spat out with what breath he could muster.

"Huh? I was..."

"I meant why did you stop."

Gojyo stared down at the man beneath him, dumbfounded. Any thoughts that started to formulate in his brain quickly evaporated as hungry lips started to attack his own. Gojyo freed his lips (with a dissapointed moan from Sanzo) to rain kisses down the monk's jawline and throat. His movements were hindered, though, by the pesky leather that covered that tempting neck.

The kappa moved his body down the monk's, being sure to drag his hands down slowly, listening to those lovely sounds from the squirming body under him. His hands reached the hem of the shirt. Grasping it, he began cautiously pulling the fabric up, being sure to explore every new inch of skin that appeared with his tongue. When he had the shirt halfway off, Sanzo's hand stopped his movements.

Looking up, Gojyo saw a burning desire brewing in Sanzo's eyes.

"Why'd you stop me?" Gojyo questioned, genuinely baffled.

"You said you were going to help my problem." Sanzo stated. "Not make it worse."

A smirk crept on the kappa's face. So that's how he wanted it, then, eh? A hand slid down Sanzo's side to the front of his jeans. Gojyo slowly started rubbing his hand over the monk's jean clad erection. A loud moan eminated from deep within Sanzo's throat as he felt that hand move intoxicatingly back... and forth.

"Ahh! G-gojyo!" He cried, starting to pant, "I-I..."

Sanzo quickly flung his hand ontop of Gogjyo's provoking one and squeezed, but to no avail. He felt a tightening and saw a bright flash as he orgasmed. His grip softened as he screamed out the kappa's name. Through the afterglow, he felt movements over him, and soon felt the full weight of Gojyo fall onto him.

"Now," Gojyo said, rocking his hips into the monk's upper thigh. "it's your turn to help me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** There will be a lemon in this chapter...maybe...if I'm nice.

**Disclaimer:** The same still holds strong.

Sanzo snapped out of the elation that he was feeling. He looked down at the body that was still rocking against him. He gazed into deep crimson, looking for a hint of what the kappa had in mind. He didn't have to look very hard, for the evidence of what Gojyo had in store was plainly visible on all of his facial features. Purple widened as realizitation dawned on him.

"Don't even think about it," Sanzo gritted out through his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

Gojyo stopped his movements, receiving a minuscule disappointed moan from Sanzo, who was starting to enjoy the rhythm. A smirk played at his lips as he repositioned himself so that he was on all fours, hovering over the monk. He bent his elbows so his face was almost touching the one beneath him while moving his left leg up ever-so-slightly so that it grazed against Sanzo's spent cock. A gasp slipped through those harsh lips at the contact, and he could feel his body reacting to the touch.

"Are you sure?" Gojyo whispered silkily in the monk's ear, flicking his tongue out to lick the whorls and folds. He felt the body under him shiver in delight and couldn't help but smile when he heard several small gasps being emitted as he ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh. "Whadda ya say? I can tell you want this." He lowered himself fully ontop of Sanzo, once again pressing his erection into his hip. Slowly he slid his tongue away from the tantalizing ear toward those delightfully sinful lips.

Sanzo wasn't paying attention to what Gojyo was doing, for his mind began racing. This was the kappa he was dealing with for crying out loud! He didn't want this to go any further than it already had...did he? Of course not, he was a _priest_ for Pete's sake. Sure he broke all his other sacred vows, but...'But what?' he thought, beginning to chew on his bottom lip. How would this be any different? He didn't have time to finish contemplating this, because a pair of insistent lips began demanding entrance, once again, to taste the wonders of Sanzo's mouth. He ignored them, his mind slipping back into trying to answer the question at hand: Was he ready to break the most sacred of his priestly vows?

When the monk did not oblige, Gojyo stole away the bottom lip on which he was so fervently chewing. Taking it into his mouth, the kappa began sucking off every last drop of saliva so as to get as much of that wonderful flavor that he could manage.

Sanzo was still deep in thought. It wasn't until Gojyo added small nips into the mix did he realize what was going on and begin to kiss him back. Immediately after their tongues collided, Sanzo knew the answer to his question.

"Yes." He panted out when they seperated for breath.

"What?" Gojyo questioned, lifting his chest off of Sanzo's to stare quizically down into the monk's face.

"Ah-I..." Sanzo stared up into the face hovering just above his, "...take me, I'm yours."

The monk watched as his words sunk in and a sultry grin started to spread over Gojyo's face.

"Well, then," Gojyo ran his hands down Sanzo's sides then up to the hem of his shirt, "I think we can be rid of this."

Gojyo slid his hands up under the shirt, brushing fingers against pale nipples. A shudder wracked through the monk, causing the kappa's grin to turn into his trade-marked smirk. He removed his hands from under the leather, being sure to rub against those sensitive nubs again. His hands laid to rest just under the hem of the shirt (currently half-way up the monk's stomach). Gojyo rose up on all fours and, bending down to grab hold of the fabric with his teeth, he began to pull the pesky material up Sanzo's body.

The monk's hands shot up to Gojyo's shoulders, hindering him in his quest to remove the skin-tight leather. The fabric dropped from the kappa's lips as Sanzo wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself up to lock lips with a stunned Gojyo.

Gojyo stared at the eyes that were closed before him. When did Sanzo become so passionate? Shrugging it off, he returned the monk's kiss with equal passion. When the grip around is neck slackened, he automatically moved a hand to the middle of the smaller man's back for more support.

They broke apart, breathing slightly labored. Sanzo's eyes skirted away from Gojyo's as he made to move his arms off of the kappa's shoulders. He stopped as a hand landed softly on his cheek. A finger slid to the base of his chin, causing him to look up into questioning eyes.

"I don't know what came over me."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it did."

Gojyo smiled and wrapped his fingers around Sanzo's chin. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on the monk's lips. A blush creeped over that beautiful pale face.

"Now then," Gojyo said, moving his knees under his body and sitting on the monk's lap, "this shouldn't still be here."

Gojyo slid his hands up under the monk's shirt, slowly dragging the fabric along with them. Sanzo shivered slightly as the cool air hit his body. He watched as his vision was momentarily blocked by a flash of black material. Closing his eyes he shook his head, causing his bangs to fall gracefully over his eyes.

"Better," Gojyo said, swishing the monk's bangs away with his index finger then running it down the length of his nose.

Their lips met. Gojyo hands fell to the monk's hips as Sanzo's hands lighted on the kappa's shoulders. Sanzo felt Gojyo pull their hips closer together. At this action, his hands tighten on...cloth? 'That damn kappa! He's still wearing his shirt!' He growled in his head, but now it was his turn to play.

Smiling ever-so-slightly, he ran his fingers down Gojyo's chest, causing the latter's body to shake in enjoyment. Those same fingers soon found the bottom of the white sleeveless shirt. Mimicking Gojyo's earlier tactics, he snaked his hands beneath the loose fabric. Slowly his hands glided up the kappa's toned waist, the shirt bunching up and flowing over the monk's wrists.

The kiss broke. With both of them panting, Sanzo continued to slide the shirt up. When he reached Gojyo's armpits, the kappa lifted his arms to aid the monk. As the shirt cleared his head, red hair cascaded down around Gojyo's shoulders.

"I never realized." Sanzo began, pale fingers finding their way to the blood red strands, twisting them around gently before disappearing into silk, "how soft your hair is."

"Hnm...that feels good," Gojyo hummed, tilting his head back slightly. "But..."

"But what?" Sanzo asked, stopping his hands.

"Well..." Gojyo said, sliding his hands down the monk's sides and tucking his fingers under the waistband of his jeans, "we can't do very much with these in the way."

The monk shivered as fingers slid along underneath the top of his jeans, stopping at the button. Slowly his fingers pulled out and wrapped around the button. In one fluid motion, his button and zipper were both undone. A small gasp escaped his lips as those same fingers lightly brushed against his newly formed erection.

Chuckling slightly, Gojyo made to do the same to his pants when he was stopped by pale, slender fingers. Looking up, he saw determined lust filled eyes staring back at him.

"No." Sanzo ordered, moving the kappa's hands away.

"But..."

"You did mine, I do yours," a hint of what seemed to be a smile played on the monk's lips. "That's only fair, ne?"

Before Gojyo could answer, Sanzo grasped the button between his fingers and popped it open. The kappa let out a small moan when his zipper was finally pulled down, freeing his straining cock.

"I see Goku was wrong," Sanzo mused, staring down between them at Gojyo's impressive problem.

"Huh?"

"It really is red."

Before Gojyo could think of a come-back, Sanzo's lips once again met with his. He started to lean forward, pushing the monk back down onto the bed. His hands laid to rest on either side of Sanzo's head as he stretched his right leg out slightly.

"Roll over," Gojyo commanded when the kiss broke, nudging the monk's shoulder.

"What?"

"Roll over."

"No."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Gojyo helped Sanzo move onto his stomach. He gazed down at an image he never in his wildest dreams would have thought he'd have seen again. There was Sanzo, laying on his stomach waiting for him to do whatever it was he felt like doing to him.

Sanzo felt a nudge on his hips and instinctively raised them. He felt as fabric brush against skin as Gojyo pulled his jeans down. There was a dull 'thump' as the clothing landed on the floor. The bed moved slighly and another pair of pants joined his, but not before a small bottle was pulled out of the pocket.

"Now," Gojyo smiled, running his hands down the slender back before him, "are you ready?" He ran his hands up over the monk's ass, stopping when he reached his entrance.

"Hnn," Sanzo moaned out as Gojyo began wriggling his fingers closer to their destination.

Gojyo reached for the tiny bottle, but then froze in his tracks. A polite knock sounded on the door. Both men were shocked still. The door started to open.

"I'm sorry for just barging in," a voice said, "but..."

Hakkai appeared before them in the doorway and, looking to the bed his train of thought completely derailed, causing his sentence to go unfinished.

**A/N **I'm not nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** It is absolutely not my buffers fault -cuts in because my buffer is talking- LIES! It's totally your fault! --- Waaaah . No it's not! --- Okay...I haven't had Internet for...um...idk how long...but you have. Your. Fault. --- Aah... don't look at me like that. What are you doing?! AAAAAH! --- Anyways -cough- my next story might take even longer to write. My buffer is...incapacitated at this moment.

So...on with the story. Enjoy the last chapter...finally. -glares at buffer on floor-

**Disclaimer** ..yadda.yadda.yadda...

"Sa...Go- um...I-I...ah..." Hakkai stammered, his face reddening.

"Hakkai..." Sanzo managed, dropping his head onto the bed, his embarrassment and anger evident in his tone.

"I just.. uh, came to get some... uh.. I'll just-"

"Out," Gojyo finished the monk's statement.

"A- oh-... okay."

A flash of understanding passed between the two best friends as their eyes met. Bowing slightly, Hakkai backed out of the doorway.

"I'm sorry," Hakkai said, placing a hand on the doorknob and pulling the door closed.

"Now..." Gojyo cleared his throat, and placed a soft kiss on the small of Sanzo's back, "where were we?"

"I--" Sanzo started, but was cut off when Gojyo began running his fingers along the monk's entrance. His words caught in his throat, a moan was the only thing he could utter.

Laughing to himself, the kappa unscrewed the lid to the bottle and poured some of its contents onto his fingers. He began to lightly swirl his index finger around the hole, pleased to hear a content groan from Sanzo.

"This might hurt a bit at first." Gojyo warned, slipping a fingering inside the monk.

"Ah!" Sanzo gasped, "How about a warning next time?"

"I told you it would hurt!"

"That's not a very goo---annnh."

"Well that's a good way to win an argument." Gojyo smirked as he rubbed his finger, once again, over the monk's prostrate. He was greeted with another content sigh.

Sanzo winced slightly as the kappa added another finger, scissoring them to loosen the tight muscle. After a few moments, feeling as if the monk was prepared enough, Gojyo slowly removed the digits.

Once again taking the bottle in his hands again, Gojyo tipped it so a small puddle formed in his palm. After rubbing his hands together, he began to coat his erection until it glistened with the lube. Carefully he positioned himself so the head of his cock was brushing lightly against Sanzo's puckered entrance.

"Are you ready?" Gojyo asked, nudging at the monk with his problem.

"Hnn...Why're you asking me?"

"You said you wanted a warning!"

"I know full well what's about to happen, I just wasn't ready the first time!"

"Okay, if you say so."

Gojyo slowly began to slide inside Sanzo, stopping when the body beneath him winced in pain. Apparently, he wasn't all that ready. A couple fingers were nothing compared to what was now trying to enter the monk's body.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Keep going."

In one swift motion the kappa was buried to the hilt, causing both men to throw their heads back at the wonderful feeling. Gojyo ran his hand soothingly up and down Sanzo's leg as he waited for the smaller man to adjust. Slowly the muscle relaxed around him and the kappa began to cautiously pull out.

"Nnn...Sanzo..." Gojyo moaned, "so...tight!"

Sanzo had to bite his lip at the feeling of Gojyo sliding out of him. Who'd have thought that it would feel this good? 'I know of a few hundred girls that know perfectly well how this feels' he thought to himself, scoffing at the promiscuous nature of his new lover. The idea quickly left his mind as the kappa slammed himself back into his depths, grazing against that sweet spot once more. A shot of pleasurable pain wracked through his body.

"Ah! G-gojyo!" Sanzo gasped, surprising himself at the amount of need evident in his voice.

After a few more awkward thrusts, Gojyo finally set up a rhythm (similar to that of earlier). With each new insertion, the monk let out several variations of those wonderful noises. The kappa slid his hands up the bed until he was hovering just inches above Sanzo. Bending his neck slightly, he started to administer small nips and kisses along the monk's shoulder blade and neck.

"You're gonna leave marks!" Sanzo exclaimed as he felt teeth sink lightly into his flesh.

"That's the point." Gojyo stated, continuing in his ministrations.

"But..."

"It's not like anyone will see them, think of it as a symbol."

"Of what? That you're an idiot who needs to be shot?"

"No, Love, of what we have now."

Sanzo was about to retort until what Gojyo said finally sunk in. Did he just...no he couldn't have...could he? 'Of course he didn't. Why would he?' Sanzo's mind shot back at him. 'But...hmm' Sanzo snapped out of his musings as he felt the kappa rise a bit and begin pulling at his hips. Slowly he lifted himself up slightly and felt a hand snake between the bed and his straining cock.

Keeping up the same tempo, Gojyo wrapped his fingers around Sanzo's member. Taking the moan as a sign to continue, the kappa began to stroke the monk in time with each of his thrusts. A tight coiling sensation began creeping over him.

"_Cum with me._" Gojyo panted out into Sanzo's back, quickening his strokes as he placed random kisses on that perfect skin.

Sanzo soon began to feel that same pulling he felt earlier in his stomach. Tightening his grip on the sheets, he allowed the feeling to flow through him.

"Gojyo!"

"Sanzo!"

They simultaneously screamed out their climax. Sanzo's seed spilled out over the kappa's hand as Gojyo released into the depths of the monk.

Gojyo slowly began to stop his movements and, collapsing onto Sanzo, he started to bathe in the afterglow. After what seemed like an eternity (in actuality only a few minutes) he pulled his spent cock out of that beautiful monk and rolled off onto his back. Upon feeling a slight movement on the bed, he turned so red was staring into purple.

Sanzo was crouching on all fours, getting ready to leave the bed. He stopped as Gojyo looked up to him and grabbed his thigh.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gojyo smirked, wrapping his arm around the monk's waist and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

"Am I not allowed to smoke anymore?" Sanzo asked when the kiss broke.

"Only if you share...I'm out."

With that, Sanzo crawled out of bed to retrieve his cigarettes out of his robes. He walked back and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled out one of those cancer sticks and stuck it between his lips. Gojyo sat up behind him after it was lit and pulled him backwards so he was resting on his chest. Waiting until after Sanzo took a long drag, the kappa stole it away. Holding it to his mouth, Gojyo darted his tongue out to lick the end before wrapping his lips around the stick to pull in that addictive smoke.

"Now," Gojyo said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and holding it for Sanzo to take another drag, "what was all that about a next time?"

**A/N **I just have to say this once: man-rod. That is all.


End file.
